


The To Do List

by FairyNiamh



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Kirk, Explicit Language, M/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-13
Updated: 2011-07-13
Packaged: 2017-11-05 04:11:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The things Bones would do to Jim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The To Do List

_lingible: adj. meant to be licked_

Yes if ever there was a word to described Jim Kirk it was lingible. Well... that wasn't the only word he could use. He could easily use fuckable too.

Course Jim was too busy playing with the bimbos of the academy to pay attention to what was right in front of him. God, if only Jim would open his eyes the he would do more than 'Rock Jim's World' like he had said the green hussy did. No. Leonard McCoy would tear Jim's universe apart and then build it back up with himself as the center, because he would be damned if he wouldn't ruin everyone else for Jim Kirk.

Yes. The things he could do to that boy.

First, he would slowly undress him and lay him bare so he could feast openly on the sight that lay before him.

Then he would touch, lick, nip, and kiss at Jim's lips, neck, nipples; especially those cute pert little nipples. Never touching below the waist until Jim was squirming and bucking in desperation. Of course he'd make Jim ask him before he touched him. Writhing was good, very good in fact, but begging was so much better.

Of course once the proper begging had been done he would dive south. Not in the way Jim would expect either. Oh no, he wouldn't touch that pretty little cock. He would dive for the buried treasure hidden between those two lush mounds of his friend's ass. He would lick and bury his tongue until Jim was nearly crying with pleasure and his hole was winking and begging for him.

Then he would coat his fingers and oh so carefully open Jim up for his entrance while kissing him stupid. He'd start with one single finger and slowly slide into Jim avoiding his prostate. That would be a secret until later. He'd slowly stroke... no lick that pretty little cock while working in the second then the third finger.

Of course he would stop all that right before Jim reached orgasm. He'd remove his tongue and fingers then coat his aching cock with lube and make Jim spread those long legs wide open for him. Then he would slowly slide into home. He just knew that sliding into the blond would feel like home for him.

He would angle his strokes to hit the man's prostate with every slow thrust. Making the man see stars as he slowly made love to him for the first time. When finally he felt his own orgasm approaching he would finally wrap his hand around Jim's leaking needy cock and bring him to heaven at last.

Once they had come down then he would clean them both up and cuddle the fuck out of Jim. Making sure the man knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that he was loved and that his place was beside the him.

It was a good plan. Now, all he had to do was make Jim look his way.


End file.
